


How Beautiful the Light

by CaseOfTheStrange



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, IT'S RATED G, M/M, Parody, Romance, THERE IS NO ACTUAL FUCKING IN THIS FIC I WANT TO MAKE THAT VERY CLEAR, alien fucking, also obi wan is a monster fucker now i don't make the rules, and it is the best thing i or anyone has ever written, but i guess not, i had my friend read it before posting and she did not get the joke, it's just implied, it's supposed to be funny by the way?, monster fucking, that's fine Millie i just thought you understood my sense of humor, this is the FIRST fanfic i have ever posted to any site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseOfTheStrange/pseuds/CaseOfTheStrange
Summary: Grievous has been in love with obi wan since he first met him on the battle field. One night they meet, in between the fighting, and discuss how to reveal their forbidden love.





	How Beautiful the Light

Theirs was the greatest love story in the history of the Galaxy. Possibly even in the universe, but Grievous didn't want to make any assumptions. He was proud of himself for hiding his true allegiance from Count Dooku, who's control over the force betrayed even some jedi's secrets. He was going to reveal how he truly felt to Dooku soon, however. He had to, his days of quaking in the shadows of the sith were over. He'd stopped doing that for a long time, ever since a certain jedi had shown him how beautiful the light could be.

"Hello there," his beloved stepped out of the shadows.

"General Kenobi," Grievous would be smiling if he still had facial muscles, or a mouth to smile with. He was relieved that his jedi had actually appeared, though he didn't want to show him how nervous he really was. "Of course you came; you've never been able to resist attachments, or the seduction of the dark side. So unlike the jedi,"

"Or maybe it's I who seduced you, Grievous. After all, sith lords are my specialty," Obi Wan smirked in the dark light, returning his banter with bravado that he rarely showed to the jedi.

Enough with this stalling, Grievous thought, I can't pretend I don't love him. "Every moment I spend with you is a treasure." Grievous said, "Even now, when we cannot truly show our love, I know that this memory will be a fine specimen to add to my collection," Grievous was so overwhelmed for a moment that he fell into a fit of coughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes at my college writing club for the prompt "minor protagonist and major villain realize their love for each other" on fanfic day. Just thought you could use that context.


End file.
